


Encounter

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: [Edited]"Prompt:Love exists by Amy Lee"
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 10
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquinique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinique/gifts).



A ceremony and an excruciating dance later, Kei sat down at a random empty seat, judging his to be way too close to the main focus for comfort.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He glanced at the person who had just spoken, a blurry silhouette as his glasses had slid down his nose. He pushed them back in place and realised the person standing looked nervous, a plate full of the buffet’s food in his hands. And incredibly cute one with a slightly too big suit for his thin frame and freckles all over his face.  
  
“Yes ?”  
  
“Uh, that’s my- You know what, nevermind.”  
  
“Sorry, was that your seat ?”  
  
The man stopped mid-turn.  
  
“It’s fine, really. You look like you need space. I’ll just go sit somewhere else.”  
  
“Look, there’s plenty of space. We can share the table. It’s the only one that's far enough from the dance floor to hear yourself think.”  
  
He gave him a timid smile, and after changing his mind three times, the guest took the chair opposite from him and started eating. Kei looked at the food and only just noticed how hungry he actually was.  
  
“You want some ?”  
  
He lifted his gaze to meet earnest, bright eyes.  
  
“I’ll get some myself, thanks. Any recommendation ?”  
  
Eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
“You haven’t tasted it before ? Aren’t you the groom’s brother ?”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Nope. I mean yes, Akiteru is my brother but I didn’t participate in the organisation. Our parents aren’t too hot about this union.”  
  
“Oh, ok.”  
  
He stopped eating and looked around, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.  
  
“Since you know who I am, I guess you saw my performance at the dance.”  
  
He turned back to him, face lit up.  
  
“It was very cute ! Akiteru-san looked happy.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose… And you ? Who’s your ticket in ?”  
  
“Oh, I’m a friend of the Tanaka. Oh, the little brother, Tanaka Ryūnosuke. I know Saeko-nee-chan through him. We went to high school together.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“So we’re around the same age ?”  
  
“I’m in my third year of college.”  
  
“Same.”  
  
“Oh, what do you study ?”  
  
“Paleontology.”  
  
“Really ?! That’s so cool. I study art, and yes, I paint. Oil on canvas.”  
  
“Neat.”  
  
He laughed nervously.  
  
“Really ? I feel like everyone judges me when I say that. Saying things like I’m gonna be a broke artist and live under a bridge.”  
  
“Nah, you’ll work part-time as a barista.”  
  
He stared at him before his face relaxed and he laughed, relief washing over his face.  
  
“Oh, you’re joking.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m joking. Well, at least you’ll have an interesting life. I’ll just be a man-child in a museum talking about dinosaurs to anyone who'd hear him.”  
  
“Nonsense ! You’ll be a researcher, and there’s still tons of things we have yet to discover about- Oh, you’re joking again.”  
  
Kei chuckled.  
  
“I was. But I agree with everything you’ve just said.”  
  
“You know, you don’t look like it but you actually joke a lot.”  
  
“Is it a good or a bad thing ?”  
  
“Good, why ?”  
  
“Most people don’t like my humour. Too dry for them.”  
  
He thought about it, and his nose crinkled in the most adorable manner.  
  
“Well, if they don’t know you I can see why they would come to that conclusion.”  
  
“But you don’t know me, and you still came to the right conclusion.”  
  
He blushed and Kei could have sworn his freckles had just changed colours.  
  
“Maybe because I want to believe the best of people.”  
  
“So, you’re telling me you’re the right kind for me ?”  
  
 _Oh, his blush was extending to his ears and neck._  
  
“Uh… I mean… I think we would get along well ?”  
  
“For that, we’d have to introduce ourselves first. Hey, my name is Tsukishima Kei.”  
  
Freckled guy bowed as deep as he could. _Cute._  
  
“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to make your acquaintance, Tsukishima-kun.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
